


Podfic: 'Guardian Angel' by misbegotten

by peasina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: As a child, Sam wondered what it would be like to have a guardian angel.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Podfic: 'Guardian Angel' by misbegotten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guardian Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96403) by [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten). 



> This podfic was created as part of the [equalityauction](https://equalityauction.dreamwidth.org/) over on DW, a fan event that raised money for various charities because Black Lives Matter. Thank you so much misbegotten. It's always a pleasure to read your stories!

  
  
Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601504.us.archive.org/33/items/guardian-angel/Guardian%20Angel.mp3).


End file.
